The Muggle's Secret
by SpideyLuver
Summary: Brooklyn, a muggle from the US, learns about the wizarding world. While visiting her grandpa in Europe, who is a wizard, she finds Diagon Alley, and a boy named Harry Potter...Summer of 4th book ...My first fanfic! plz R&R!
1. The Introduction

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Okay? So There._

* * *

Brooklyn wasn't from around here. It was easy to pick her out from a crowd. She had a Green Day tour tee shirt on and a pair of ripped jeans. No one else was wearing casual clothes such as these. They were in robes and some in pointy hats. 

Once she realized where she was she understood why the people dressed as they did. She didn't believe it, of course. She thought the gigantic man at the bar was full of himself. She had been visiting her grandpa from the United States, sitting with him and drinking a glass of water, when this huge man comes in. His face was mostly hidden by his big, bushy beard, but she could see his eyes, which didn't much suit him. They were twinkling.

The mans name was Hagrid.

Apparently her grandpa had been a powerful wizard back in the day, and he and Hagrid were old school buddies. Brooklyn thought they were kidding. Come on, _magic? Wizardry? Witchcraft?_ What nonsense!

But her grandpa insisted it was true, and when they went home he even showed her his wand and his owl, and his copies of the newspaper that magic-folk read, the _Daily Prophet._ He had it delivered secretly after so many muggles, or non-magic folk, visited him. He rarely used magic now. And Brooklyn wondered if she had some magic running through her blood.

But, this caused Hagrid much distress when he found out she was a muggle.

"They're not supposed to know," he said. "This is bad!" he said. Brooklyn didn't see the harm in it. It wasn't like she was going to blab it out. What if she had some magic in her, too?

That's when she decided she would finally go to this mysterious Diagon Alley that Hagrid was always off to. But first, she tried to memorize how that gigantic man pressed in those bricks…

A/N: My first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me plz! lol. Please review!


	2. The Boy From The Paper

It was a nice day, considering the air was filled of gossip and bad news. All Brooklyn heard was about this weird Harry Potter kid, and that he won some trophy and that he killed some kid or something. She couldn't get the full story because all she had to resort to was eavesdropping on most likely very unreliable sources.

She didn't dare try talk to any of these magic-folk and make conversation. She didn't want anyone finding out she was a 'muggle'. She wanted to go into Ollivander's so badly and try out some wands. Or fly a broom. But she was too scared. No muggle had ever set foot in Diagon Alley before, as she'd been told.

She tried to focus and read a copy of the _Daily Prophet, _which was again about this Harry Potter kid, and try to relax on this nice, warm bench. It was summer. Summer meant no school. Summer meant no chores, no worries. And summer meant kids shopping for next year's school supplies. It was mid-summer, and these little wizards and witches (Brooklyn loved calling them that) were already out shopping? Brooklyn was a last-minute shopper, as was most kids back in New York.

She yawned, licking an ice-cream cone she'd gotten from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the front cover was a moving black-and-white picture of a boy named Cedric Diggory. Apparently, according to the article, he'd been killed by this dude name Voldemort. But this paper says it's not true. _Whatever._ This Potter kid brought his body back after winning the Triwizard Tournament. What was that? But honestly, this paper sure did think this Potter kid was a crack-up, and Albus Dumbledore. Brooklyn had heard of him, ooh yeah. He was the head honcho of some wizarding school.

She licked her ice cream, savoring the cold sensation. She looked around, watching these people, these wizards. There were two redheaded twins coming out of Gambol & Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Boy, did they seem pleased…

Brooklyn yawned, finishing off the last of the cone, and started to stare up at the sun. It sure was bright out, and it hurt her eyes just to look at it. Of course, it always hurt when you look up at the sun. She heard once this boy in her school went blind from doing it. It wasn't believable, though.

She yawned again, looking around. She laid back, putting the newspaper on her lap, and sighed. Wow. She was bored. She was just tired, maybe. She wondered where her grandpa was, or that huge man. Was he here? Her grandpa rarely came here anymore. She was curious as to why this was. This place, this world was fascinating!

She got up, tossing the paper in a trashcan next to the bench, and headed towards Ollivander's-Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Wow…that was a long time ago, huh? As she walked to the door, trying to calm down and act like she was a witch or whatever. That's when she saw him. The boy that was on the front cover of the newspaper!

Whatshisname…Harry Potter! That was it! Harry Potter!


	3. The Wands

A/N: So you know, this takes place during the summer after the 4th book! Sorry I don't put that in!

She didn't say anything. She just stared at the boy. She didn't mean to, she knew it was rude, but she couldn't help it. Harry Potter…he had slightly long, dark hair. He had those glasses he apparently famous for, but not as famous at that scar…that lightning-bolt scar…

He was with two other people…a really pretty girl with light-brownish hair and a tall redhead boy. They were laughing and having a good time with each other. Brooklyn was amazed…it was Harry Potter! That famous kid from the paper! He was…normal. Like, a normal teenager.

They swept passed her like she was invisible. She just clutched her handbag and watched them. She got nervous. The papers said he was crazy…literally. She didn't want to talk to him…not yet, anyway. Once they walked far enough away, she walked into Ollivander's.

_Okay,_ she thought. _Let's try a few wands…_

An old, wrinkled, disheveled man stood at the counter. It was a slightly dusty, crammed little shop. The man had a twinkle in his eyes and a really welcoming smile. He did seem a little odd, though, with his messy slightly gray hair and all.

He gave Brooklyn a big smile. "Hello miss, and welcome to Ollivander's! Can I help you?"

"Uh…sure…I need to find a…a wand." She stuttered.

"A wand? Aren't you a little old to be finding your first wand?" He asked her.

"Yeah…turns out I just found out…my parents were really strict." She choked. What a lie.

"I see…well, no harm done. Let's get you a wand!" He pulled out a box from one of the long, crowded shelves behind him. He opened it and pulled out a dark brown wand. Brooklyn just stared at it, forgetting why she was here.

"Dark Willow. 11 inches, with a dragon heartstring."

She nodded her head and took it, staring at it even more.

"Uh…flick it?" He asked.

She did so, and nothing happened. She tried again, and still nothing. She gave it a hard thrust forward and waited. Nothing.

"Quite odd, yes…usually something just breaks." He said almost to himself. Ollivander put it back in the box and got out another. This one was a dark red, almost maroon.

"Mahogany. 10 and a half inches. Phoenix tail feather."

She flicked it again once it was in her grasp. Still nothing.

Ollivander took it back and chuckled. "You sure you're a witch?" He laughed.

"Well, actually, not really." She said back.

He turned around fast and faced her. "I was joking."

"Oh…er…well, I better be going." Brooklyn said, heading for the door.

"Wait! What do you mean, 'not really'?"

She fastened her pace to a run.


	4. Sorry

Hey everyone,

Unfortunately I am unable to continue the story. I'm just too busy. So if anyone would like to continue this for me, lemme know.

Thanks.


End file.
